


If I Never Knew You

by chikapu_thundercunt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Disney References, Disney Songs, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikapu_thundercunt/pseuds/chikapu_thundercunt
Summary: Ruby has stage fright so Sam gathered all her friends to act out a scene of Pocahontas to let her child know that stage fright maybe daunting but it can be over come.Also, Kara plays Captain John Smith and Lena as Pocahontas and sings a duet.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	If I Never Knew You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sydney_borador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydney_borador/gifts).



> Okay, so I wrote this fic for just almost 4 hours. I have no beta, so if there are errors, please forgive me. Hehe. I watched the youtube video of If I Never Knew You and based the scene there. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Stage fright.

That was what Ruby was feeling. She had stage fright and she’s insecure about her acting skills as Pocahontas on her upcoming theatre production in school. It’s been a week since she got the role and she’s still nervous to the point that she did not want to go to school anymore.

Don’t get her wrong though, she can definitely act but this is way more responsibility than just singing a song in front of the whole school.

Stage fright is a bitch. And Sam, the ever protective and loving mother that she is, well she vowed to slap that bitch to kingdom come.

And so, she came up with a plan to show her daughter that stage fright can be definitely daunting… But it can be overcome. She contacted her friends for help, and to her surprise, Alex, Brainy, Nia, Kara, James, J’onn and even Lena decided to help.

That brings us to the school’s theatre, where Brainy was manning the tech booth preparing the song for the scene and double checking if the lapels were working, James and J’onn helped with the props while Alex, Kara, Nia, Lena and Sam were going over their costumes and make up. Only Ruby was sitting at the fifth row of the chairs, eating popcorn while waiting for the scene to start.

Sam thought that maybe it’ll help Ruby overcome her fear when she saw everybody she knew act out a scene from the play. When Sam told her daughter about it, Ruby almost cried and hugged everyone. It was a surprise though, the CFO only told her about on the way to the school on a Saturday.

The stage curtain opened with Kara, wearing a large white long sleeved shirt with black leather pants and boots, was all alone at the right side of the stage, tied up to a pole. Her blonde hair was loose and falling on her face, hiding it a little bit. A few feet behind her was a curtain and was manned by James and J’onn. Both men were wearing animal pelts, had red fake tribal tattoos and both were holding a spear on each hand.

Sam and Lena, were wearing native American Indian costumes, walked towards the two men and the CFO said, “Pocahontas wants to talk to the man who killed Kocoum.”

James and J’onn looked at each other, then J’onn said, “Be quick,” before opening the curtain and letting Lena enter.

Lena entered hesistantly, she looked a bit apprehensive and sad when she saw the back of Kara, the Super’s hands and arms still tied up to the makeshift pole. The CEO then bit her lip before hurriedly walking towards Kara. The Super was still looking down, her eyes closed, when Lena kneeled in front of her and cupped her face.

Kara looked at Lena with surprise and said, “Pocahontas.”

Lena touched Kara’s face, tucked a loose hair on the Super’s ears and grazed her lip with her thumb. She then placed her head on Kara’s chest and whispered, “I’m sorry.” The CEO then proceeded to hug the Super.

“For what? This?” Kara eyed Lena with surprise in her voice. The Super then laid her chin on top of the CEO’s head. Lena just nodded. “I’ve gotten out of worst scrapes than this,” the Super shrugged and smiled, “Can’t think of any right now…”

Lena sat up, her voice said wavered a little bit, “It would’ve been better if we never met… none of these would’ve happened.” The CEO refused to look the Super in the eye.

“Pocahontas, look at me,” Kara bowed a little to get Lena’s attention. After a few seconds, green eyes met blue, “I’d rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you.” Kara was smiling softly at Lena. Her eyes were bright and honest.

Lena looked away for a second from Kara, the CEO was teary eyed when she cupped the Super’s cheek.

Then a melody started and Kara began to sing. Her voice was lower than usual.

“If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love~”

Lena looked at Kara lovingly and put her hand on the Super’s chest, near her heart.

“I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be~”

Lena then hugged the Super. Her head on Kara’s chest, a tear fell down on her cheek.

“And if I never knew you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you~”

Lena then looked at Kara sadly.

“The missing part of me~”

Suddenly, Alex and Nia slowly crawled inside, the junior reporter dressed as Meeko, the racoon while the agent was dressed as Percy, the pug. Kara kneeled defensively and Lena looked stunned but then Kara continued singing.

“In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies~”

Both Kara and Lena looked at each other with sadness and longing in their eyes.

“I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes~”

Nia crawled near Lena and put on hand on her knee. While Alex, sat cross legged, with her hands gripping her knees, one foot away from the CEO and looked at them sadly.

Kara leaned a little bit closer to Lena so that their foreheads were touching and sang,

“And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you~”

Lena shied away from Kara and cupped her cheek and sang.

“I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we made the whole world bright~”

The CEO then pressed her back on Kara’s chest and continued to sing.

“I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is singing  
We were right~”

Then Kara and Lena looked at each other and sang the duet part of the song.

“If I never knew you~”

Lena started and Kara continued,

“There's no moment I regret~”

Kara stood up slowly and Lena followed. Their faces were inches apart.

“If I never knew this love  
I would have no inkling of~”

Lena grazed her thumb over Kara’s lips as they continue to sing.

“If our time has gone too fast I've lived at last  
How precious life can be~”

Both friends were leaning for a kiss when suddenly Sam opened the curtain and said, “Pocahontas…”

“I can’t leave you,” Lena said to Kara. Her voice determined. Both Alex and Nia exited through the curtain.

“You never will,” Kara answered back, smiling at Lena. “Whatever happens to me… I’ll always be with you… forever.” Lena tiptoed so she can touch her forehead with Kara’s. They both sighed. After a few seconds, Lena hesistated a bit then walked away and exited the left side of the stage through the curtain. Leaving Kara looking at her with deep longing in her eyes and began to sing.

“And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through~”

Kara then looked up, her voice quivered a little bit and continued singing.

“Empty as the sky~”

Lena was still behind the curtain, a few feet away from James and J’onn. The CEO was also looking up.

“Never knowing why~”

Both Kara and Lena looked at either side of the curtain and crooned,

“Lost forever  
If I never knew you~”

Lena raised her hand and took a step forward, looking like she’s contemplating to go back inside the curtain. The CEO then sighed and walked away with Sam in tow.

The curtains closed.

Ruby was flabbergasted. Her mouth agape.

The stage curtains began to open again, there stood Kara, Lena, Sam, Alex, Nia, James and J’onn holding hands and bowing.

Suddenly Ruby ran towards the stage and was crying. She hugged her mother and a concerned Sam asked, “What’s wrong? Didn’t you like it?”

Ruby was wiping her tears away. Alex and Kara crouched down beside the kid, looking worried. Lena was anxious, Nia looked sad while the two men was apprehensive on what to say to Ruby.

“I… loved it, Mom!” Ruby hugged her mother again.

A collective sigh of relief was heard.

“Then why are crying, squirt?” Alex asked Ruby. The child then let go of her mom and looked at the agent. “Because it looked real! Like I was watching the movie!” Ruby bounced on her feet. Nia crouched down on Ruby’s level and Ruby then touched the ears of Nia’s racoon mask which earned a giggle from the junior reporter.

“It looked real, did it?” Alex smirking as Kara stood up, and Lena looking down at her feet, both friends blushed and looked away from each other.

Ruby nodded. “Thank you so much for this! I think I’m ready to play Pocahontas!” the child excitedly said earning “Yey!” and “Good!” from everyone.

“Ahem…” Brainy’s voice echoed in the theatre. This surprised everyone.

“Fu…Fudge! I almost forgot Brainy,” Sam whispered, catching herself before she said a curse word.

“Was the music satisfactory?” Brainy’s voice echoed again.

All of them gave a thumbs up and Brainy replied, “Thank you.”

“Is anyone hungry?” Lena asked, she then heard Kara’s stomach growl. The Super looked sheepishly at Lena. “Okay then, let’s have dinner at my place. We’ll order some take out on the way back. My treat.”

Ruby and Nia squealed and high fived. Sam helped Alex stand up. Kara was spacing out, thinking of what food she’ll order besides potstickers and pizza, J’onn smiled while James gestured to Brainy to come down from the Tech booth.

At Lena’s penthouse, after eating pizza, potstickers, burgers, fries and different flavors of ice cream, one by one went home. Insisting everyone that the CEO and the Super will clean up after them.

Kara was cleaning the table with a dish rag while Lena got the pizza boxes and laid it on the kitchen counter. The Super’s back was turned and Lena looked at her, determined to say something about the play. Something about the song was unnerving the CEO. She thought that the song was really accurate on what transpired between them a few months ago.

The two were currently on friendlier terms than before. But what Kara didn’t know was Lena came to terms with her feelings with the Super a month before Sam called them for help. So she jumped at the chance of playing Pocahontas and singing her heart out to Kara. Hoping that the Super will realize Lena’s feelings for her. It was a long shot but she took it.

“Kara?” Lena asked before her courage left her.

“Hmmmm?” Kara hummed as she swiped the table clean.

“i… I meant what I sang earlier,” the CEO almost whispered.

Kara stopped cleaning. Of course she heard her. The Super then turned and looked at Lena, smiling.

“Me too,” Kara answered and threw the rag unto the table. She then walked towards Lena and hugged her. The CEO hugged back and sighed.

“In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies, I can see the truth so clear in your eyes,” Lena repeated Kara’s line of the song. Kara in return hummed the melody in Lena’s ear. The Super then broke the hug, took Lena’s hand, put her other hand on the CEO’s waist and started to sway.

“What are you doing?” Lena said in between giggles.

“I thought our love would be so beautiful... Somehow we made the whole world bright, I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong… All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night. But still my heart is singing… We were right,” Kara recited Lena’s line of the song. She stopped dancing and leaned so that their foreheads touched. They both closed their eyes.

When Lena opened her eyes, Kara was already looking at her. Eyes bright and full of affection. The CEO then leaned closer to the Super and kissed her softly.

They both parted flustered and blushing.

“Does this mean you like me too?” Kara joked.

Lena swiped at the shoulders of her friend and laughed.

“Of course, you dummy,” Lena replied in between chuckles then proceed to hug her again, Kara placing her chin on Lena’s head. They continued to dance as Kara hummed.

When they finished dancing, they cuddled and kissed on the couch until they fell asleep.

At that moment, all was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Comments and criticisms are welcome. Again, if you have some suggestions on a Disney song turned Supercorp fic, just comment and I will try to write the fic for you.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this! Till later! ^-^
> 
> P.S. I didn't know how to end this story, so if it may seemed abrupt and want to suggest an ending, please do so that I can edit and post again. Thank you!


End file.
